


Talk To Her

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/F, RWBY spoilers, supportive wingman Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Courage is not the absence of fear. It is the act of standing tall and remaining, even as fear persists.Yang’s own fears still ring in her ears... but with a gentle push from a friend, she might just find the courage to remain.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Talk To Her

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning; minor spoilers for the latest RWBY episode because reasons.

“You should talk to her.”

Yang jumps, glancing up at Ren as he comes to lean against the wall with her. She swallows, hard, and returns her gaze to Blake as she kneels by Emerald. Blake tilts her head, speaking quietly to her before placing a hand on her shoulder. Emerald flinches, glancing up at Blake and staring at her suspiciously, even though Blake merely offers her a soft, kind smile before standing up and meeting Yang’s eyes across the room. They exchange a small, shy and nervous glance before Blake looks away to wander over to Weiss.

“About?”

“Yang.” Ren chuckles, and when Yang looks at him once more, he’s smiling knowingly at her. “I told you I can sense spikes of emotions. I can see how you feel about her… and I can see that you’re scared to tell her. But, if I may be so bold, we’re always one step away from death. If you don’t talk to her now… when will you get another chance?” 

His eyes drift to Nora, his expression contorting with pain as he watches the unconscious body of his partner. A slow and shaky breath leaves the young man and Yang feels a flash of sympathy for him as he reaches up to wipe away a stray tear before turning to her, his expression earnest as he places his hand on her shoulder.

“You’re allowed to be scared, Yang. But you have an opportunity to talk to her  _ now,  _ while you’re both still here. Please… take it.”

Yang nods, letting out a small and nervous huff as she pulls Ren in for a quick hug. For a moment, his hand curls around the back of her head as he squeezes her tightly. She pulls back, punching his shoulder with a crooked little grin and lets him push her towards Blake. 

Her approach is nervous and slow and as she draws closer, one of Blake’s ears twists in her direction and her partner looks up from Weiss and smiles at her. Yang’s heart stutters in her chest, wondering at how a smile could still be so bright and wonderful and beautiful after the hell that she  _ knows  _ Blake has walked through to get here. “Hey.” She says softly, ignoring the way Weiss rolls her eyes with a fond exasperation at her, despite the tired smile on her face. “Can we talk, Blake? Privately?”

“Sure. I know a place.”

* * *

“Only you would drag me to a library in the middle of a war, Belladonna.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

When Blake laughs, Yang feels her heart melt and before she can stop herself, she’s stepping forward and taking Blake’s hands into her own and brushing her thumbs across her knuckles tenderly. The mood shifts and Blake steps a little closer, her cheeks tinting pink and her smile becoming much more shy as they look at one another. 

“Okay… so… I gotta- I gotta be honest, Blake. I’m- I’m terrified. Everything that can go wrong  _ is _ and I don’t- I don’t know when the next chance to say this is gonna be so… I’m just gonna say it.” Yang inhales deeply, hating how her voice trembles and her left hand begins to shake within Blake’s hold. “I, um… you see… I just—“

Yang inhales sharply as Blake frees one of her hands and cups her jaw, brushing her thumb soothingly against Yang’s cheek, and stares up at her. Her brow is furrowed, her lips are pulled into a soft frown and her ears are tilted back. Yang lets out a shaky breath and leans into Blake’s palm helplessly as Blake watches her with a soft and concerned gaze. 

“Yang, it’s just me.” Blake murmurs, letting her thumb just barely ghost over the corner of Yang’s mouth. She smiles reassuringly, leaning forward until they can press their foreheads together gently. “I made you a promise, right? After everything we’ve been through… do you  _ really  _ think that whatever it is you need to tell me is going to chase me away from you?” 

Yang lets out a small huff of laughter, shaky and weak, as she presses back against Blake. Her gaze falls to the inside of Blake’s wrist. It’s close enough to her mouth that, if she just turned her head a little, she could press her lips against it… so she does, letting herself linger for a moment before letting out a soft breath.

“I love you.”

There was. Plain and simple, spoken into the air in between them. Yang meets Blake’s eyes and watches as they widen, concern flooding her as Blake’s eyes mist over with tears.

“Blak—“

Before her partner’s name is free of her lips, Blake’s hand snaps to the back of Yang’s head to pull her close. Yang lets out a small gasp against Blake’s mouth, staring at her closed eyes in wide eyed shock before she responds; her eyes drift shut and her hands pull Blake impossibly close to her, curling around her hips and holding her as tightly as she dares. Blake’s entire presence envelopes Yangs, drowning her in her touch, her taste, her scent, as they melt into one another until their kiss becomes tinged with the taste of salt.

Yang pulls back, her chest heaving a little, and blinks in surprise at the tears spilling down her own cheeks. Blake wipes them away, smiling widely up at Yang and watching her eyes that are  _ full _ of what Yang thinks might just be adoration.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake breathes, nudging her nose against Yang’s gently, her breath ghosting over her lips teasingly as they cling to one another, as though terrified that Salem herself is about to tear this moment away from them.

Yang lets out a shaky laugh and leans forward to kiss Blake again, tears still spilling down their cheeks as Salem’s wrath continues to fester in the distance. 

Salem was the reason that Raven Branwen had been too scared to stay. Salem was the reason why Summer Rose had gone missing. Salem was why Qrow Branwen hadn’t been around as often as his nieces needed him. Salem was the reason why Taiyang Xiao Long had fallen into a stupor of grief and guilt, leaving Yang to pick up the pieces. Salem had been the reason that Beacon fell and they had lost so many people. She was the reason that everything had gone so wrong. She had taken so much from so many people…

But this? This love that Yang had found shining within Blake Belladonna’s eyes? This love that had grown between them from the moment that Blake had chosen  _ her? _ This beautiful and incredible bond that they share?

That was something that she could  _ never  _ take away. Not if either of them have anything to say about it.


End file.
